inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Midorikawa Ryuuji
Midorikawa Ryuuji (緑川リュウジ, dub: Jordan Greenway) made his first appearance as Reize ( his dub alien name is Jonas), captain of Second Rank team of Aliea Academy - Gemini Storm. Vanishing after their loss against Raimon, he returns later on under his real name, joining Inazuma Japan. He leaves the team after the match against Fire Dragon. In both Gemini Storm and Inazuma Japan, he plays as a front-line midfielder. Appearance Midorikawa has long green hair tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead, tan skin and dark eyes. Though his hair in season 2 was different from season 3. Personality Midorikawa's 'alien' personality is proud and prefers to refer to others as a lower standard. His natural personality on the other hand, is bright and cheery. He later claims that it took him a while to develop his 'alien' character which is the complete opposite of his natural personality (probably why it took him a while, as he is always (and almost) seen smiling and things that he could not be in 'alien' mode). However, in both personalities, he is fond of saying famous quotes, like "Some things never change" or "All's well that end's well." and also some others that Natsumi had told him to think about when he was in his 'alien' character Plot Overview He is the captain of Gemini Storm and introduces himself as Reize when Aliea Gakuen attacked. He first appeared when he destroyed Raimon Junior High school after winning against the original Inazuma Eleven, who were fighting in place of Raimon as they were still returning from their match in the finals against Zeus. His team was powerful that they won the first two matches against Raimon without making Raimon get a point on them and pinning down Endou to the ground by not even making him a chance to block but they lost the third match when Fubuki joined the team and with the help of Touko. They were then "exiled" by Desarm (Osamu Saginuma) from Team Epsilon and did not appear again for the entire season. He reappeared again as one of Japan's representative. When he first appeared, Yamino Kageto saw him in the shadows and said "What is with this eerie aura?". He was shown to be a nice person. He is shown to be training the hardest compared to the other members of Inazuma Japan. He is usually seen training at night when the other players are sleeping. However, he thinks that he isn't able to get any better with practice and tells Hiroto that it was a mistake to put someone form the second rank team of Aliea Academy in the nationals. Hiroto however, encourages him and tells him he is stronger than he thinks, bringing Midorikawa's confidence back. He was very serious and tensed in the match against Neo Japan, but after Hiroto letting him know that he is stronger, he revived and exhibited a new hissatsu, Lightning Accel. During the match against Korea, his leg was injured and is currently out of the team. When the team was in Liocott Island for the finals, he sent Hiroto a postcard in Episode 101 telling them that he has been keeping well and was training to return to Inazuma Japan and have other matches along with rest of the team. In Episode 122, he is seen practicing with Saginuma, being supervised by Coach Hitomiko while watching the FFI finals. Hissatsu Individual *'SH Astro Break' (アストロブレイク) *'OF Lightning Accel' (ライトニングアクセル) *'SH Astro Gate' (アストロゲート) Game Only *'OF Warp Drive' (ワープドライブ) Game Only Combination *'[Blast|[OF Universe Blast]]' Gallery Midorikawa Ryuuji/Gallery Category:Captains Category:Midfielders Category:Gemini Storm Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Male Charaters Category:Characters Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Football Frontier International participants